Fade away
by peanutbuttermadman
Summary: Wouldn't it all be simpler to just fade away? Letting all of your problems vanish before yourself? Maybe thats just the kind of ending Sasukes searching for. ItaSasu forgive the suckish summary


Bright flashes, of colors from green to red, sprinkled across the sky, only to fade as they reach out toward the earth, never reaching their destination, vanishing away into the horizon. I wonder to myself where they could have possibly gone, inside, I didn't want to believe they had vanished like they had never existed at all, being forgotten seemed much worse then dieing to me.

Had I ever been forgotten? Vanished from the hearts and minds of the people around me, people I cared about. People I loved.

Immediately, the face of my father passes into my mind, his dead eyes never really bothering to meet my own as he held the same expression on his face that always seemed to remain there. Never a smile, but never quiet a frown. I supposed he just never really had time to waste on showing me that I had a father to being with, much to concerned with the prodigy of the family, whose family heritage burned more strongly through his veins then anyone that come face to face with those crimson stained eyes.

Maybe that was the reason why I had always felt so utterly incomplete, something inside me missing that I knew could never replace. Was I faded as well? Much like the fire works that streaked across the sky. Was I forgotten?

Leaning back, I fall into the grass bellow myself, the cold feather like texture leaving goose bumps on my neck, bits of black passing the corner gaze of my eye as my hair shifts to fall past the tip of my ear.

My hands on the other hand remained placed gently on my stomach, one atop the other as they moved up and down harmoniously, as breath flowed in and out through my lungs, the slight cold in the air making the breath that passed my lips a misty haze before my eyes.

Maybe this is where I had belonged all along, left to fade along with the fire works in the sky, everything moving in an even rhythm, nothing seeming to be out of place.

Another explosion marks the sky, a deep boom fallows seconds after the flash just beings to fade away, this one seemed to not be as loud as the others that had already passed.

My eyes flutter closed gently, the tip of my eye lashes brush against my cheek, lightly tickling the flesh there. Everything seemed too calm to be real. But instead of questioning it, I laid there, enjoying the peace as I joined in on the on going rhythm. I just seemed to fit there. Maybe I was meant to fade away all along, fade away with the forgotten colors in the sky.

I couldn't help but wonder if a person was ever missed once they faded away, would I even be remembered? Or would it be like I never existed at all? I thought about asking the sky what it was like, but at the moment, I just didn't feel like breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Sasuke," A voice drifted softly through the air, almost like a spoken lullaby, so I just continued to slumber, not feeling like talking to the wind at the moment, maybe I would have if it didn't seem so cold.

Warmth lightly touched the skin on my cheek, softly stroking the flesh there. I didn't want it, even though it all seemed so pleasant, so welcoming, so loving. But throughout my life, I had always been mislead, why couldn't I just be left alone, to be forgotten.

"Sasuke," The same voice called out once more, but seemed more stern. I decided to respond this time, for I knew if hadn't, the pondering voice probably would have remained.

Carefully, I allowed my eyes to flutter open, drowsiness still remaining as I didn't bother to open them all the way, so instead I gazed half heartedly into the blurred figure above me, not able to make out a face through the haze. Confused, I arch an eyebrow up wonderingly, an almost whispered chuckle coming from the figure above me.

"You've been out here for quiet some time. Did you fall asleep or something?"

Sleep? Doubtful. I probably would have never been able to fall asleep in this weather, along with the sounds of the fire works that occasionally made my heart skip a beat in mild surprise, even though each time I knew it was coming.

"No, I don't think so,"

The words left my mouth with out my approval, but as they entered the atmosphere I already knew it was too late to retrieve them. Grumbling low in my throat, I turn my attention into the sky, surprised to find that the fire works had stopped; I couldn't even manage to figure out when, or how long ago.

I could probably tell the stranger could see in my eyes that I had begun to space out once more, for a puff of air flowed into my own face as they let out a sigh, moving to position themselves directly above me.

"Aren't you cold out here?"

A smile spread across my lips, but still my eyes remained lost, but that didn't stop my mouth from moving.

"I am,"

I answered simply, not that there was any real complicated answer to the question.

A smile spread across the man's face as he lowered himself inches away from my own face. I grumbled out again as my vision of the sky was cut off, so I focused my scowl on the cause of my problems, slightly shocked to find who it was, but before I could say anything. The words got caught in my throat as something warm and soft pressed lightly up against my lips.

I suppose I didn't really know how to react, but even if I wanted to, I just couldn't think of anything negative to say at the moment, the feeling was just to welcoming and warm, particularly a nice change from the cold wind.

He pressed a little firmer onto my mouth, his eyes closed, so it seemed all but impossible to gaze up at him questioningly.

A light brush of a warm calloused hand, brushes my cold softer, smaller one, touching it lightly to warm it, surprisingly, I found myself reached out eagerly to grasp at his hand.

He pulled away after a few minutes, smirking lightly down at me, my attention no longer lingering in the sky, but instead at the face of the man in front of me.

"Don't go fading away from me just yet,"

My heart stopped for a second as I took in his words, not fully understanding how he had known what had been going through my head a while ago. Maybe he was a mind reader?

I smiled sadly to myself as I felt the hand wrap a little tighter around my own, the coldness almost completely gone. Slowly, I got up with the man, the wind picking up slightly as we began walking back in the direction of the trees that seemed to eliminate light behind them.

"I won't"

I promised boldly, and sure of myself. My eyes gazing back into those crimson stained ones that would conquer over anyone who had dared meet that gaze.


End file.
